Freedom
by Vejibra Momiji
Summary: Para siempre" "Para siempre es demasiado tiempo". Post AWE. Siglo XIX. Época Victoriana. Sparrabeth. JackxElizabeth.
1. Tiempo

**"Freedom"  
**Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

-

-

"_Libertad"_

-

-

"La **libertad** es incompatible con el _**amor**_"_  
- Germaine de Staël_

-

-

"_Para siempre, cariño"  
"Para siempre es demasiado... __**tiempo**__"_

_-_

_-_

* * *

**1. Tiempo:**

**Londres, **_**1888**_

El sol de verano iluminó radiante las calles de piedra de la gran ciudad de Londres; en la distancia los primeros rayos del nuevo día iluminaron el gran Big Ben, mientras en sus carreteras comenzaba a transitar los choques a caballo. Un barco de vapor pasaba debajo del puente principal con humo proveniente del vapor en sus motores esparciéndose a los aires; en los cielos las aves de verano como las palomas y pajarillos picoteaban y cantaban entorno al nuevo día.

En una pequeña casa en el sector más acomodado de la ciudad, una sirvienta conversaba animosamente con el joven lechero entre risas, chismes y coqueteos personales de gente común como ellos, fue entonces que detuvo sus palabras al escuchar la campanilla sonante de la habitación principal. Con mucho empeño se despidió del hombre y entró a la casa para con prontitud acomodar su ropa y tomar de una esquina el té y las galletas listas en la bandeja de desayuno.

Con mucho cuidado subió las escaleras alfombradas mientras iba por los pasillos iluminados por el sol, admirando como todos los días lo hacía la gran cantidad de cuadros de barcos, marineros, piratas y aventuras que coleccionaba su señora. Tocó la puerta levemente antes de entrar, pidiendo permiso antes de hacerlo, como no escuchó respuesta, solo entró dejando la bandeja sobre una mesilla en una esquina cercana a las cortinas rojizas que poseía la oscura habitación.

Con lentitud abrió las cortinas oscuras de color caoba rojizo hechas de terciopelo, la luz entro radiante a iluminar la oscuridad de aquel lugar, después a paso lento comenzó a acercarse a la cama con una sonrisa amable en sus labios. Su señora, parecía descansar, así que sin molestarla y con mucho cuidado tomó las cortinas azuladas que cubrían el alrededor de la cama y las abrió. La durmiente figura se movió en la dirección contraria, tapando con su brazo la vista del sol.

-"¡Buenos Días Señorita Dashwood!"- replicó animosamente la muchacha mientras se dirigía a la mesilla a tomar la bandeja del desayuno –"es un hermoso día, señorita, miré le traje su té de la mañana además del periódico..."- miró atenta como su señora se levantaba en una posición más cómoda para recibir la bandeja en su regazo, con su mano libre señaló el papel del periódico mientras acomodaba las almohadas de la cama –"también una carta del Señor Hargreaves"- rió con cierta timidez a lo que su ama la miró fríamente –"lamento mi impertinencia señorita..."-

-"No hay ningún problema..."- susurró mientras abría sus ojos castaños al nuevo día, como cualquier otro, observó el té caliente sobre sus piernas con las galletas de avena y la miel a su lado. Estrechó las cejas mientras cerraba los ojos, deseaba por un instante pensar que su mundo era una clase de sueño lejano, pero sabía que desear hace mucho tiempo había perdido un valor absoluto. Con cierto desgano abrió el periódico para encontrar otra noticia sobre los misteriosos asesinatos que transcurrían en la zona este de la ciudad, la zona de más pobre y peligrosa.

-"¡Qué terrible, ¿no lo cree?!"- habló con cierta preocupación la sirvienta –"no saben quién puede cometer semejantes crimines, aunque considerando que todas esas mujeres son de la peor clase muchos dicen que se lo mere..."- no alcanzó a terminar sus palabras.

-"¡Basta ya, Anne!"- gritó molesta ante los comentarios de la muchacha –"prostitutas o no, son mujeres y merecen respeto..."- suspiró profundamente antes de continuar, mientras analizaba la nota de aquel día –"al parecer todavía no logran descifrar quién... es el asesino"-

-"Lo han llamado "Jack""- se tensó al escuchar la pronunciación de aquel nombre, apretó el papel entre sus manos con brusquedad, doblándolo hasta casi romperlo, mientras un eco de soledad y dolor se amontonaba en su garganta. –"no entiendo porque tan elocuente nombre, pero lo llaman así... "Jack, el destripador" creo que es un nombre muy..."-

-"¿Sabes porque le dicen _Jack_?"- preguntó fingiendo curiosidad al soltar el papel de sus manos, sus ojos castaños presentes mirando a la muchacha que era su sirvienta pero su mente, sus emociones envueltas en un huracán que no podrían descifrar en ese instante.

-"No señorita, creo que se lo inventaron de un momento a otro, después de todo semejante nombre sería digno de un campesino o un ladrón común"-

-"...o un _pirata_"- susurró por lo bajo, colocando su mano sobre su pecho, sin darse cuenta, es que aquella afirmación no era más que un nombre doloroso.

-"¿Decía algo señorita?"-

-"No nada..."- mordió sus labios en una mueca de tristeza –"¿sabes si trajeron mi vestido desde la costurería?"- cerró sus ojos ante la presión de su pecho, mientras tomaba el té para tranquilizarse, pero no tuvo efecto alguno, así que, poco después señalo con su mano a la sirvienta para que moviera la bandeja de sus piernas.

-"Si, lo trajeron, lo colgué en el armario principal de la habitación blanca, como me ordenó el día de ayer..."- la muchacha miró las cartas en la bandeja –"¿no desea leer la carta del Señor Hargreaves?"-

-"No tengo ánimo..."- susurró tristemente mientras acomodaba su cabello castaño color miel, los rizos del mismo caían por su espalda, mientras con cierto desgano se levantó de la cama y se acercó a su tocador personal, posando sus manos por un instante en el agua depositaba en el plato de cerámica hecho para tal función. Sus dedos mojados le trajeron recuerdos muy lejanos que se entremezclaban con aventuras, grandes hazañas y... _piratas._

-"¿Se siente bien señorita?"-

-"Si... aunque este día quisiera..."- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un toque en la puerta de su habitación –"¡adelante!"- pronunció, acto seguido un hombre que parecía un mayordomo entró a la habitación haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-"Señorita... tiene una visita en la sala principal"-

-"¿De quién se trata?"-

-"Jonathan Hargreaves, _Milady..._ desea hablar con usted"- cerró sus ojos suspirando profundamente mientras colocaba su mano sobre su frente, no era el momento adecuado, pero no tenía más opción que recibirlo.

-"Dile que bajaré en unos minutos..."-

---

En la sala, se encontraba un hombre de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos azules, con su saco negro de la época y su pantalón de tela, sosteniendo un par de guantes blancos en su mano mientras pasaba de un lado a otro en el recibidor. Esperaba pacientemente que su prometida bajará las escaleras.

-"Buenos días Jonathan..."- escuchó la melodiosa voz de aquella mujer a quién esperaba, alzando su mirada, observé a _Elizabeth_ Dashwood, la mujer con quién se había comprometido. El cabello de la joven estaba recogido en un hermoso moño adornado con una tiara péquela de plata, su vestido de color verde cenizo con encajes oscuros con las manos enguantadas.

-"¡Elizabeth!"- se acercó a ella, mostrando su mano para que la tomará ayudándola a bajar el último escalón. Con una delicada y amable sonrisa le indico la sala de estar para que conversarán un instante –"Dime... ¿pensaste en mi oferta?"- pregunto con cierto nerviosismo mientras la observaba caminar hasta un pequeño sillón en la sala y sentarse.

-"Si lo hice Jonathan..."- Elizabeth podía ser una mujer arriesgada, valiente, pero no estaba lista para semejante proposición. _"Si… miéntete a ti misma"_. Escuchó una voz acusadora en su mente, pero mantuvo su expresión apacible –"no creo que sea correcto que pase el resto del verano contigo en tu casa... es solo... no es correcto"-

-"Elizabeth, nos casaremos dentro de dos meses, no veo que sea incorrecto que pases este verano con mi familia y conmigo en nuestra mansión en el campo..."-

-"Pero lo es Jonathan..."- con lentitud se levantó su asiento y se acercó a él, tomando sus manos con delicadeza –"suficiente tenemos con que a tu familia no le agrade mi presencia, debemos... mantener esta buena imagen... es por el bien de nuestro próximo matrimonio"-

-"Esta bien... está bien... pero..."-

-"¿Si?"-

-"No vas a rechazar que demos un paseo por el parque, ¿no es así?"-

-"Este... Jonathan... yo..."- no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar o negarse, aquel hombre sostuvo su mano y la llevó con él fuera de la casa, donde los esperaba un cochero con el carruaje.

-"Tengo una sorpresa para ti..."- susurró mostrando una pequeña sonrisa de amabilidad en su rostro.

-"¿A qué te refieres?"- preguntó curiosa mientras fruncía el ceño.

-"¡Al puerto por favor!"- gritó al hombre que manejaba el carruaje –"lo encontré"- estaba emocionado.

-"¿Qué?"- su voz temblaba por unos segundos, mientras un trago amargo de dolor se hacía más y más profundo en el interior de su pecho.

-"Aquel barco que mencionaste... _el perla negra_, lo encontramos"-

---

La noche caía como humo negro por los barrios desolados de la zona de Whitechapel, mientras los gatos maullaban en los callejones más solitarios. En un apartamento de burdel, un hombre observaba en la distancia la vista del famoso Big Ben con sus ojos oscuros estrechando de cuando en cuando una ceja.

-"Ven a la cama... _cariño_"- escuchó detrás de él una voz siseante en un susurró, con una sonrisa lasciva en sus labios dio media vuelta para encaminarse a la cama, sentándose junto a la mujer, acariciando su hombro.

-"Por más que la oferta sea la mejor... _encanto_, temo que tengo que retirarme"- se alejó de ella, acercándose ahora a su ropa depositada en una silla en la esquina derecha al otro lado de la cama y la ventana.

-"No te comprendo John... que no planeabas quedarte esta noche conmigo... después de todo por algo me contrataste ¿no?"- preguntó la mujer con cierta molestia mientras se levantaba también de la cama y tomaba su camisón de noche.

-"En eso te equivocas, _amor_, porque si mal no recuerdo... fuiste tú la que me pidió que me quedará esta noche contigo"- levantó su dedo señalando primero a la chica y después a él mientras realizaba la corta explicación –"y dado que ya paso la media noche... creo que estarás segura si te quedas aquí"- se puso su saco seguido de su pantalón.

-"Si, pero es peligroso, allá afuera..."- la chica se abrazo a si mismo –"ese hombre podría estar ahí..."-

-"Si, pero ya que lo mencionas, solo busca a mujeres..."- la miró de arriba abajo mientras la chica cruzaba sus brazos –"mujeres... no tan lindas como tú"-

-"¿Así John?"- pronunció sus palabras con cierta irónia.

-"Si..."- terminó de colocarse la ropa y con paso rápido abrió la puerta de la habitación –"Buenas noches, _cariño..._ en otro momento será"-

-"¡Oh, John!"- cerró la puerta antes que la molesta chica le lanzará un vaso de cristal.

-"Debo recordarme a mi mismo alejarme de estos lugares..."- con una sonrisa lasciva, tomó su sombrero y caminando por los pasillos del burdel se dirigió a la salida del lugar, sin darse cuenta de que una sombra de ojos azules como el océano lo observaba desde la oscuridad.

Caminó durante varios minutos, entre cada pasillo más oscuro, siempre atento a los ruidos extraños en los callejones oscuros, después de todo desde el inicio de los extraños asesinatos, la vida en la zona había perdido todo su color, aunque eso no era lo que le desagradaba de la situación, cierto era que ya no salían las muchacha más bonitas y la compañía era más limitada. Lo que realmente lo molestaba era el sobrenombre que ahora llevaba aquel misterioso asesino...

_"Jack",_ el famoso_ "Jack"_ el destripador, enarcando una ceja, abrió la botella de ron mientras maldecía por lo debajo al hombre que había inventado tan curioso sobrenombre para un asesino, considerando que ese... alguna vez... había sido su mayor identificado.

-"Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo... ¿no?"- susurró lentamente a la botella de ajenjo que tenía en su mano, con frustración la bebió con fuerza mientras hacía una mueca de desagrado –"simplemente no hay nada mejor que el ron..."-

-"¿Y ahora ya no existe más el ron... _John Smith_?"- sus ojos se abrieron con cierto espanto, mientras dejaba de beber la botella y miraba en todas direcciones, curioso enarcó una ceja, mirando a la botella, tal vez estaba caducada porque las alucinaciones producto del ajenjo venían cuando la botella estaba vacía, no cuando estaba llena.

-"...creo que mejor voy por una botella de ron"-

-"No estas alucinando, aún... John Smith"- escuchó los pasos lentos acercarse a su posición –"o debería llamarte _Jack Sparrow_"- ante la pronunciación de semejante nombre escondido de todo el mundo incluyendo su pasado, se erguió en una posición defensiva mientras escaneaba todo el lugar a su alrededor.

-"Es... ¡Capitan!"- frunció el ceño.

-"Hace mucho que no navegas en una nave... no eres más digno de un título como ese"- aquella voz susurró las palabras como si se tratarán de una reprimenta.

-"¿Quién eres...?"- con mucho cuidado levantó colocó su mano en el arma que tenía en el saco, sus ojos continuaban moviéndose, quién quiera que fuera aquella voz, sabía demasiado de lo que podía esperar –"muestra..."- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando la figura de una mujer se hizo presente de la oscuridad de un callejón en particular, en un principio no la reconoció. Habían pasado demasiado tiempo desde el último encuentro... _siglos atrás._

-"Ha pasado mucho tiempo... _mi querido Jack_"-

-"No el tiempo suficiente, creo..."- guardó su arma en un lugar seguro –"podría saber... ¿cuáles son los motivos para _semejante visita divina_?"-

-"¿No estás feliz de verme... después de todo en este mundo, _Jack..._ es bueno ver una cara inmortal, no es así?"-

-"Si... claro..."- susurró mostrando una sonrisa lasciva –"pero para tener semejantes visitas, siempre hay un motivo secundario, especialmente después de tantos años... ¿no lo crees?"-

-"Si Jack..."-

-"_Jack _no existe más, ahora me lo robaron... como vez, hay un asesino a sueldo por ahí al que llaman _"Jack"_ "- estrechó las cejas molesto, mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello –"y por lo que veo ahora no puedo llamarte _Monique..._ ¿verdad Calipso?"- sonrió de soslayo observando con atención y detalle a la diosa ahora vestida como una prostituta cualquiera –"prefiero... el terminó Señor _Smith_"-

_-"¡Aye...¡ _Señor Smith"-

-"Bueno... ya que el encuentro fue bastante agradable, si me disculpas debo irme, porque la noche es joven y hay algunos bares por el sector que no tienen esta cosa..."- señaló la botella de ajenjo –"sino algo más de decente y digno de un _pira..._ persona como yo,** ¡como el ron!"-** sin mirarla empezó a caminar en la dirección contraria.

-"Necesito tu ayuda Jack"- detuvo sus pasos al escuchar aquella reclamación.

-"y... ¿puedo saber que necesita de un hombre como yo... una _diosa_ como tú?"-

-"Estoy muriendo Jack, el mundo es diferente ahora, los mares se contaminan a cada instante y mi poder se está perdiendo... no puedo más fingir que conozco el destino porque no es así, por eso he venido a ti, eres de los últimos que bebieron de las aguas... el único _mortal inmortal_ en este mundo..."-

-"Por eso, prefiero correr siempre en la dirección contraria..."- sonrió un poco entre bromista y serio, mientras la diosa o la que alguna vez fue la diosa de los mares cerraba sus ojos unos segundos, profundizando en sus pensamientos.

-"No lo entiendes... necesito de tu ayuda para sobrevivir... necesito que me traigas al destripador"- levantó su mano haciendo una burbuja de agua en medio de la nada, como una clase de esfera de cristal divina. Por unos segundos, él intentó abrir y cerrar sus ojos tratando de pensar que la alucinación causada por el ajenjo estaba yendo demasiado lejos en su realismo. –"su sangre... es más importante, las muertes que ocasiona... él..."- las imágenes de la esfera eran de un hombre cuyo rostro no se veía, mientras llevaba en sus manos un cuchillo lleno de sangre –"lo necesito Jack, lo necesito para sobrevivir"-

-"¡...Buena suerte con la búsqueda!"- levantó su mano a modo de despedida alejándose con rapidez de la diosa.

**_-"Ella_** morirá, Jack"- Calipso pronunció sus palabras firmemente, sabía que tendrían efecto, después de tantos siglos, y tenía razón, Jack detuvo sus pasos, mientras estrecha las cejas molesto y curioso.

-"¿y... a quién te refieres con _ella_?"-

-"Tu sabes de quién se trata, son los dos únicos mortales inmortales Jack... en este mundo, _en esta vida_"-

-"... ¿Por qué se supone debo creerte en todo caso?"-

-"Rompiste las reglas, Jack, hace mucho tiempo... te advertí de las consecuencias de beber del agua de vida, te advertí de las consecuencias de vivir para siempre... si no haces lo que te digo, ella morirá"-

-"Los dioses han interferido demasiado en esta vida y muchas más"-

-"Como tú lo hiciste cuando quebrantaste nuestras reglas..."- con la mirada azulada siempre presente en él tomó un paso lento, mientras caminaba a su alrededor como un jaguar rodeando a su presa –"si... me traes al destripador, me aseguraré que ella continué con vida durante unos siglos más..."-

-"¿Qué conseguiré si... te traigo a tu pequeño asesino?"-

_**-"Libertad"-**_

-"No te creo..._ libertad_ es lo que más tengo ahora"-

-"Mientes Jack, te engañas..."- sonrió con complacencia mientras él la miraba con atención, mostrando el ceño serio como pocas veces se le podía ver –"¿entonces... tenemos un trato?"- extendió su mano para que la tomará.

-"Si... te aseguras que _no nos_ pase nada..."- cerró sus ojos antes de continuar –"**es un trato...** buscaré a tu asesino y te lo traeré, bajo_ dos_ condiciones"-

-"No hago tratos con pirat..."-

-"¡Ah!, pero ya no somos _piratas_, ¿no es así?"- sonrió de medio lado mientras observaba las extrañas interacciones de la diosa –"las condiciones son las siguientes: deja a quién sabemos fuera del asunto y la segunda me devolverás la libertad de usar a mi conveniencia está inmortalidad"- sonrió estirando su mano y tomando la mano de Calipso en la suya –"¿Tenemos un trato?"-

-"Tenemos un trato Jack..."-

-"Es... John, John Smith, _¿Savvy?_"- sin negarlo más amplió sus labios en una sonrisa como solo él sabía hacerlo.

-

-

"**Tiempo"**

_Continúa..._

* * *

**Notas: **Si están leyendo esta historia o el inicio de ella, quiero agradecerles profundamente. Bueno la temática surgió un día que vi cortos de la película "From Hell" de Johnny Depp y me pregunté _¿qué pasaría si Jack consiguiera la fuente de la juventud, más aún Elizabeth también?._ Las cosas no hubieran sido fáciles para ambos, ante el mundo cambiante ante sus ojos, así nació este fic. Espero que les agrade y me dejen sus comentarios mediante un Review. ¡Muchas gracias por leer, no olviden los reviews!. Siempre animan a continuar escribiendo.

Atte:  
Lady Padme

**Disclaimer:** Piratas del Caribe, Jack Sparrow y Elizabeth Swann pertenecen a Disney y sus derechos reservados. Esta historia no tiene fin de lucro, tan solo es por entretenimiento.


	2. Apariencias

"**Freedom"**  
Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

-

-

"_Libertad"_

-

-

"_Quien en nombre de la __**libertad **__renuncia a ser el que tiene que ser, es un suicida en pie. __**La libertad**__, como la __**vida**__, sólo la merece quien sabe __**conquistarla todos los días**__"__  
- __Johann W. Goethe_

-

-

"_¿Acaso nunca me perdonarás?"  
__**"No"**_

_-_

_-_

* * *

**2. Apariencias:**

El sol brillaba radiantemente a través de su ventana finamente decorada con cortinas color crema y encajes; mientras observaba con sus ojos castaños la luz que entraba por aquella ventana, sus pensamientos revoloteaban lentamente en los acontecimientos sucedidos el día anterior y como para su propia frustración, no había logrado ver lo que esperaba ver...

Un dolor punzante en su espalda, la saco de sus pensamientos y con un quejido molesto, miró a la joven sirvienta que trataba de acomodar el corsé en su cuerpo. Una de las cosas que siempre había detestado eran los corsés y ahora estaba sometida al objeto una vez más; otro apretón fuerte contra su abdomen retuvo el aire durante unos segundos en sus pulmones.

-"¿Podrías tener más cuidado?"- preguntó con un deje de molestia en el tono de su voz a lo que la muchacha se limitó a disculparse con una tímida vocecilla, reanudando su trabajo al siguiente segundo. Sin embargo al jalar una vez más los cordones del corsé, apretó demasiado el pecho de Elizabeth retirando por completo el aire de la joven. –"¡Esta bien, creo que fue suficiente!"- se quejó adolorida mientras posaba sus dos manos sobre su busto, tratando de aminorar el dolor que causaba el ajustado corpiño, sus dedos pasaron sobre los delicados encajes de la ropa interior; tenía que admitir que con el paso de los siglos, el diseño del corsé se había vuelto más agradable y femenino, no obstante eso no quitaba que fuera demasiado molesto usarlo.

-"Se-ño-rita, lo siento, creo que tengo las manos muy secas en esta mañana"- titubéo la muchacha mientras trataba de acercarse a Elizabeth y terminar su trabajo.

-"¡No!"- su expresión asustó a la muchacho por lo que tuvo que relajar su ceño para tranquilizarla –"no, esta bien, no quiero más ajustes, ahora solo trae el vestido; usaré el de color azul pálido con encajes cremas"- la muchacha hizo una reverencia y se encaminó a los armarios, mientras Elizabeth movía un poco su espalda para desajustar el corsé color rosado pálido.

Se miró en el espejo mientras arreglaba su cabello rubio miel; unos mechones de cabello suave y sedoso habían caído sobre su rostro, soltándose de la trenza que siempre llevaba. Frunció el ceño unos segundos, mientras recordaba en pronto su futuro prometido, iría a verla, puesto días antes, no había podido cumplir su promesa.

Cuando llegaron al puerto, les informaron que la nave de madera oscura, había sido transportada a los puertos privados del museo de náutica de la ciudad de Londres, museo que pertenecía a la familia de su futuro esposo. Frustrada, molesta, _desilusionada_, había pedido a Jonathan que la llevará de vuelta a su casa, mientras divaga en lo que significaba _esa nave_ para su vida.

Nunca había contado demasiados detalles de su vida a su prometido, para Jonathan, aquellos cuentos de aventuras marinas y piratas eran tan solo viejas leyendas que posiblemente la madre de Elizabeth le habría contado alguna vez; sin embargo eran _**más que viejas leyendas**_... pero eso él no podía saberlo, ni ahora ni nunca.

La sirvienta regresó con un vestido delicado color azul pálido entre sus manos, levantando sus brazos, Elizabeth dejo que la chica la vistiera, acomodando la ropa interior, el pantaloncillo-calzón blanco de encajes y bordeados rosados, además del corsé del mismo color en el proceso; cuando hubo vestido a la dama; cerró los botones de la espalda, hasta el cuello. Mientras la sirvienta daba la vuelta hacia el frente y acomodaba los botones frontales, ciñendo el vestido su torso.

Por segundos Elizabeth se vio en el reflejo del espejo, mientras en sus pensamientos trataba de aclarar ¿quién era ella, quién era la persona en el espejo?, dio un largo suspiro, mientras la muchachilla terminaba de plisar su largo vestido con el encaje acomodado en la parte trasera. Segundos después, tomó la trenza rubia y la colocó en un vistoso moño que dejaba caer a su cuello unos pequeños bucles dorados.

En ese instante, tocaron el timbre de la puerta y Elizabeth dio una señal con su mano para que la chica se retirara; hecho esto, la jovencita dio una reverencia y salió de la habitación. Elizabeth terminó de arreglar su rostro, maquillándolo delicadamente en tonos matices y naturales como el verano. Los últimos detalles que quedaban eran el sombrero y los guantes largos, colocados elegantemente en un sillón pequeño en la esquina de su habitación. Una vez que estuvo lista; se miró una vez más en el espejo y la misma pregunta la volvió a cruzar _¿quién soy?,_ hace mucho tiempo que no sabía que responder.

---

_John Smith_, era un hombre conocido, por sus elegantes manías además de ser un grato conquistador de toda clase de damas; en la región de Whitechapel, además de media sociedad londinense, era conocido como un "casanova" adicto al opio. Sorprendentemente, era su buena posición social como su _trabajo de detective_ que lo hacían sumamente encantador a los ojos de las damas de sociedad.

Claro que _John Smith_, no era un hombre normal, ni un caballero de sociedad; y eso lo podía notar cualquier tipo de mujer, hombre y persona viviente en el mundo. Y en ese momento, no era sino otra oportunidad de hablar algo más de las actitudes poco "finas" del caballero _John Smith._ El capitán de la guardia policíaca, un hombre alto, un poco gordo y con un bigote grueso, típico de la época le lanzo un balde agua dicho caballero, con la esperanza que despertará.

-"Buenos días, señor Smith, ¿espero que su noche haya sido de lo más placentera?"- murmuró el hombre mayor con un tinte sarcástico bastante obvio en su voz.

-"Ah... señor _Ruswell_, es todo un placer, tenerlo en mi humilde morada"- murmuró él, mientras cerraba los ojos una vez más sin darle importancia al hecho de que estaba mojado de la cabeza al pecho.

-"¡Levantaté John, que estas dando todo un espectáculo!"- habló molesto el hombre mayor mientras tomaba de un brazo a _John, _y lo hacía encarar las miradas curiosas y burlonas de aquel bar. Cuando salieron, _John_, regresó a la realidad e hizo un ademar de caminar suavemente con un ligero tambaleo, a lo que el otro hombre dio un resoplido furiosa. –"¿dime una buena razón para no despedirte en este instante Smith?"-

Ante dichas palabras, _John_, dio la vuelta con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro, como solo él podía tenerlas, pero con una mirada seria y profunda en sus ojos oscuros –"eso, es sencillo, _compañero_, me necesitas porque sabes que soy bueno en lo que hago y no podrás encontrar un reemplazo tan bueno como yo, nunca"- alzó sus cejas oscuras en el proceso, enfatizando cada detalle de su grandiosa personalidad, así como su importancia.

-"Mmm..."- el hombre dio un bugido enfurecido mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura –"¡Ah, John, me matarás de un ataque, te hemos estado buscando toda la mañana!"-

-"¿A mi?"- preguntó curioso pasando una mano por su cabello oscuro, dando unos pequeños pasos encontraron una fuente en medio de la plazota de la zona de White Chapel, tomando agua en sus manos, se lavó la cara para aclarar sus pensamientos. –"y... ¿por qué en particular, semejante capitán de policía londinense, quisiera hablar conmigo un... fino pero muy honrado, _detective_?"- paso su mano por sus ojos, pensando, analizando, estudiando, como usualmente parecía hacerlo.

-"¡Déjate de tonterías Smith!"- el hombre apretó sus puños –"necesitamos tu ayuda en un asunto de seguridad nacional..."-

-"¿Seguridad nacional, me dices... acaso le paso algo a la _querida_ reina victoria?"- sonrió para sus adentros –"porque si no mal recuerdo, la última vez que estuve delante de tan maravillosa mujer, estuve a punto de ser encarcelado por... no podría decirlo, ciertas _intimidades_ con su _adorable nieta_..."- sus ojos oscuros y siempre expresivos, parecían denotar una coquetería marcada de un triunfo natural.

-"_Ejem..._ ese cuento no viene al caso ahora Smith, y preferiría que no se lo mencionáramos a nadie, el asunto es más importante... ¿haz oído hablar de un tal Jack, el destripador?"- ante la mención de ese nombre la sonrisa coqueta y semi burlona desapareció del rostro de _John,_ inmediatamente –"sabía que habías escuchado de él, de lo contrario no estarías por aquí... en esta zona en particular"-

-"Ahí te equivocas, amigo, porque siempre ando por aquí..."-

-"Si, lo olvide, tu predilección por cierto... tipo de compañía femenina"-

-"De las mejores, Ruswell, de las mejores"- dio un respiró profundo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos –"Si, he escuchado del ese tal _Jack_"- siséo el nombre en la punta de su lengua, mientras el hombre mayor lo miraba.

-"Entonces sabes, que te necesitamos en el caso..."-

-"¿Qué ganaría involucrándome?"- dio dos pasos adelante del hombre, mientras le quitaba su sombrero y el chaleco, colocándoselos. –"después de todo, tengo entendido que ya tienen a un detective en el caso... un tal _Frederick Abberline_"- frunció el ceño unos segundos –"por lo que sería demasiado involucrar a alguién más..."-

-"¿Desde cuando te importa que se involucre o no alguién más?"- la frustración continuaba incrementando en el hombre –"de todos modos, queremos que lo hagas encubierto, ya que... conoces la zona"-

-"Interesante propuesta, pero no tengo la menor intención de ir tras un asesino sádico que talvez, demuestre que no del todo gusta de partir... en la mitad a las damas, sino también a los hombres"- sus labios se giraron en una mueca de asco o de sufrimiento, cualquiera que fuera primero descifrar –"le tengo mucha estima a mi vida"- en parte era una mentira bien elaborado, porque tenía una promesa que cumplir.

"_Me traerás al asesino, lo harás... Jack"_

Como no olvidar tan encantadora voz; tragó saliva unos segundos mientras continuaba su caminata, admitía que la diosa podía ser muy convincente, además estaba la promesa de "libertad" si es que la cumplía, aún así... ¿qué interés tendría Calipso en un asesino común?, a menos que... -"... tengo una noticia"- Ruswell lo miró serio antes de continuar –"alguna vez en tu estupor alucinógeno provocado por el opio, mencionaste algo que me intrigó"-

-"¿Te intrigó... acaso fue un consejo digno de un caballero a otro caballero sobre como complacer a una dama?"- se rió lujuriosamente, a lo que el hombre movió los ojos a un lado.

-"¡Quieres acabar con tus payasadas, John!"- frunció el ceño dando un largo respiro –"hablaste sobre un barco, claro que como estabas drogado hasta la punta de tus pies, creí que seria producto de tu imaginación... pero veo que es verdad"- _John_ se detuvo, dio media vuelta y lo miró estupefacto, mientras otra vez su sonrisa desaparecía –"¿mencioné un barco?"- por unos segundos su voz parecía estar temblorosa, pero pronto cambió el tinte de sus palabras –"¿acaso mencioné... algo más... cosas con _piratas_, aventuras, _fuente de la juventud_?"- por unos segundos sus ojos se desviaron a sus dedos mientras esperaba la respuesta.

-"¿¡Qué, de que hablas John!?"- gruñó cansado de la actitud incomprensible del hombre –"creo que esta vez has bebido demasiado o talvez leído demasiados cuentos de hadas, no, solo mencionaste un barco llamado "Perla Negra"..."- colocó su dedo gordete en el mentón –"me intrigó demasiado ese nombre, pues ese tipo de barco a vela en su mayoría, no se ven ahora, con la entrada de la máquina de vapor, pero... te seguro te alegrará saber que el heredero de la familia Hargreaves acaba de adquirir un barco llamado "Perla Negra", así que supongo que tus alucinaciones no tan infantiles, no son mentira después de todo"-

Contuvo el aire, como muy pocas veces lo había hecho en los últimos años, por no decir siglos, además miró en todas direcciones procurando que lo que escuchaba fuera una realidad y no una fantasía producto del excesivo uso de opio. Si ese tal Hargreaves tenía en su poder su amada y por tanto tiempo perdida nave, tenía que asegurarse de que no fuera una broma o una falsa nave; porque durante muchos años, habían aparecido "barcos piratas" pero en las peores condiciones... no, si era el _Perla..._

-"Y... ¿puedo saber donde puedo maravillarme físicamente de mi alucinación?"- preguntó con cierta cautela manteniendo un tinte sarcástico en su voz.

-"En el museo náutico"-

-"En el museo náutico... _mmmm..."-_

-"Si, en el museo... ¿te produce algún interés masivo ver aquella nave?"- preguntó el hombre con cierto interés.

–"¡Vamos, John, no eres el primer hombre en el mundo que desde su infancia se llenó la cabeza de historias de piratas y búsquedas de tesoros!"- rió un poco mientras se daba golpecitos en el pecho –"después de todo fui un niño, mi amigo"-

-"Ah... de seguro que lo fuiste, yo también, hace mucho tiempo..."- y era cierto, porque el no tuvo fantasías con piratas, sino una vida de pirata, pero eso había sido hace tanto tiempo que su mente algunas veces le hacía pensar que talvez, solo talvez, todo fue una alucinación, porque tenía muchas desde su _primera_ muerte. –"supongo que me daré una vuelta por el museo náutico en... digamos ahora"-

-"¡Espera John, sabía que te iba a interesar la idea, pero no tienes que ser... tan precipitado, por Dios muchacho, es solo una nave!"- lo detuvo con el brazo, a lo que _John,_ frunció el ceño molesto ante el reclamo de es "solo una nave". No lo podría entender, nadie en el mundo podría jamás entenderlo... bueno... _talvez el..._ Movió su cabeza, mientras figuraba su mirada en la mirada del hombre frente a él.

-"¿No creo que sea algo malo, es... _solo una nave_?"- hablo con cierto sarcasmo, frunciendo el ceño.

-"No me refería a eso, la nave esta prohibida a la vista de las personas, es lo que escuché según uno de los oficiales a cargo de su custodia. Dicen que la nave es un regalo... para la prometida del Duque Hargreaves"-

-"¿Prometida?"- estrechó más el ceño confundido, ¿qué interés podría tener una dama de esas que existían, especialmente una chica posiblemente de cortes victorianos finos e ingleses con su _querida Perla_?. Era una situación incomprensible.

–"¿qué interés podría tener una prometida con una nave?"-

-"No lo sé John, no soy un vidente o el confidente del conde, Dios me libre, no tengo intenciones de ser confidente de ningún noble, los respeto honradamente, pero... tu sabes, son una clase diferente"-

-"Oh... claro que lo sé, especialmente cuando ciertas señoritas, gustan por despertar a ciertos placeres _antes de sus matrimonios_"- la sonrisa lujuriosa regresó a sus labios y el capitán Ruswell quería darle un puñetazo en ese instante, _John_ no sabía cuidar sus actitudes, pero eso era lo que talvez en el fondo, muy en el fondo le agradaba.

-"John... bueno, el caso es que si estas tan deseoso de ver ese barquillo"- _John_ soltó un bufido molesto, mientras miraba al hombre a lo cuál este tragó saliva –"... debes conocer al duque Hargreaves, al menos podrías proponerte cuidar de la nave, no sé, porque según escuche... busca investigadores e historiadores para documentar ciertos matices y detalles de la misma..."- -"... ¿investigadores... me dices?"-

-"John eres un detective, no puedes pasarte por un investigador"-

-"¿Por qué no?"- sonrió, como si tuviera en su poder un secreto solo suyo –"lo dijiste, tengo está... alucinación por la historia, trabajo para la policía eventualmente, soy... un candidato perfecto"- una idea cruzó su mente -"además, quisiera conocer a _su prometida_... y ver como es"-

-"John, ¿_no estarás_ pensando en...?"- el hombre no podía formular la pregunta porque _John_ era demasiado suspicaz, además de perseverante si una idea se metía en su cabeza, posiblemente nada la sacaría. Cerró sus ojos unos instantes mientras veía a _John_ alejarse, con frustración comenzó a seguirlo, mientras esperaba que en el fondo, también le interesará ayudarlos a encontrar al destripador.

---

Contuvo el aire en sus pulmones, mientras miraba fascinada de arriba abajo la magnifica nave frente a ella; Jonathan parecía extasiado con su reciente adquisición. Pero ella, solo imaginaba subir a la nave, pasear por su cubierta, sentir una vez más la brisa del mar sobre su rostro...

-"¡Pensé que me estabas engañando!"- gritó emocionada mientras se acercaba al lado derecho del barco, donde podía encontrar una escalera hecha de cuerdas para subir. Su prometido frunció el ceño, mientras respirada profundamente con decepción.

-"¿Pensabas que te estaba engañando...?"- susurró y miró atónito como su prometida subía con todo y el decorado vestido por la esquina de la nave hacia la cubierta –"¡Elizabeth!"- gritó el joven hombre, mientras soltaba su bastón y sombreros para subir detrás de la joven mujer, cuando logró subir a la cubierta, se encontraba cansado de subir la escalinata, ya que por costumbre, en su familia eran buenos para montar caballos o la cacería no... _Subir viejas naves piratas._

-"Si... no fue intencional, pero hace dos días íbamos a verla y luego la lluvia, creo que fue el peor de los momentos y por un leve instante sentí que me estabas mintiendo"- susurró apenada mientras miraba la madera oscura y acabada de la nave, retiró sus guantes de las manos, para pasarlas por el borde del barco. Deseaba sentir la madera entre sus dedos, el viento caribeño sobre su rostro, la suave textura de las velas oscuras... el sonido del mar, el sabor a sal... sus recuerdos vagaron al pasado y se entremezclaron con imágenes más apasionadas, un beso en el cuello, el movimiento del barco, el olor de las velas... _el sabor de su piel morena..._ sus mejillas se colorearon de un **rojo intenso**, sin embargo, tenía un dolor punzante en el pecho.

-"¿Elizabeth?"- la voz de su prometido la saco de aquellos pensamientos, recuerdos, que la tenían aprisionada unos segundos.

-"¿Si?"- preguntó con una sonrisa suave en sus labios –"Lo lamento, estaba entretenida... ¿decías algo?"- El hombre se fue acercando a ella con una sonrisa suave.

-"Nunca te mentiría amada mía"- tomó sus manos desnudas entre las suyas, mirando sigiloso en ambas direcciones antes de besar la punta de sus dedos –"me alegra que este obsequió te haga feliz, es mi regalo de bodas, aunque... no estoy seguro de que haremos con una nave tan vieja..."-

-"No es una nave vieja... Jonathan... es, es... el Perla Negra"-

-"Un barco de tu infancia, lo sé, querida mía, pase tantos meses buscándola... pero creo que ver la sonrisa de felicidad en tu rostro, es todo lo que necesito en este momento"-

-"¿Dónde la encontraste?"- preguntó curiosa, mientras caminaba por la cubierta, su vestido de seda se enredaba en la madera vieja y por sus adentros deseaba despojarse de tan incomoda vestimenta.

-"En Marruecos, no creerás la loca historia que escuché en el proceso..."-

-"¿Loca historia?"-

-"Si, me contaron que aproximadamente hace un siglo, el barco se hundió en las costas de la ciudad árabe, porque su capitán buscaba la muerte... pero como era inmortal, muchos dicen que perdió la nave, la razón y vaga por el mundo sin nada en esta vida"- el hombre se hecho a reír, mientras la presión en el pecho de Elizabeth crecía a cada instante; las palabras "el capitán que buscaba la muerte", recorrían sus pensamientos... _¿Acaso Ja...?_

-"Pero no murió, ¿no es verdad?"-

-"Es solo una leyenda, mi amor, una leyenda, además, la nave parecía estar en buen estado, sacarla de las costas no fue difícil... además lo admito, Elizabeth, una nave pirata... es un tesoro invaluable. El museo la pide como donación, ¡es un ejemplar único!"-

-"¿¡No estas pensando darla al museo, no es así!?"- preguntó aturdida y preocupada, no, no quería perder la nave después de tanto tiempo, no quería tenerla junto a ella y recordar aquellas memorias que parecían esfumarse con cada segundo en el tiempo, con cada día, semana y año que pasaban. Deseaba volver a sentir una pasión perdida, deseaba... cerró sus ojos molesta, ya no importaba lo que deseaba.

-"¡No, Elizabeth, claro que no!, se quedará aquí unos días más... pero es tu regalo de bodas, nunca podría donarla, a menos que me lo pidieras"- el hombre suspiró aliviado al ver la expresión de su futura esposa relajarse. –"Ven, vamos... mañana te volveré a traer"-

-"Jonathan... quería quedarme un poco más..."-

-"No, Elizabeth, debemos retirarnos. Además tengo una cena de negocios con otros empresarios ingleses... ¿me acompañas?"- la pregunta era tímida, sabía que su prometida no era de las mujeres que le gustaba estar en esa clase de eventos, sin embargo, se atrevió a invitarla. -"Jonathan..."- -"No será mucho tiempo, te lo aseguro, será un pequeño almuerzo... en la noche tendremos una cena..."-

-"Mejor, tengo una propuesta, estoy muy cansada en este momento para ir al almuerzo con tus amigos"- era honesta, estaba cansada y de seguro iba aburrirse con aquellos hombres; era mejor... proponer algo más –"pero en la noche, iré contigo, sé que será una cena de negocios pero también un pequeño baile de gala, ¿puede ser así?"- suplicó con la mirada, mientras se llenaba de ideas o maneras para escapar del almuerzo si su futuro esposo no acepta.

-"Esta bien, pero, ¿prometes que vendrás a la cena?"-

-"Si, es una promesa"-

-"¡Lord Hargreaves!"- habló un hombre por debajo de ellos, en el suelo, lejos de la cubierta. La pareja se acercó al borde de la nave y miró al hombre vestido de oficial. –"Tenemos que cerrar las instalaciones... se le pide amablemente que bajen de la nave"-

-"¡Como deseen!"- miró la decepción en los ojos de Elizabeth –"prometo que vendremos en otra ocasión, pero debemos irnos... ahora"- dicho esto, decidió bajar primero a lo que ella lo siguió muy de cerca, siempre con cuidado de no pisar en la cola de su llamativo vestido victoriano y perder así el equilibrio. Una vez que estuvo a una altura prudente, su prometido la ayudó a completar el descenso tomando su cintura. Le entregó el sombrero y Elizabeth terminó de colocarse los guantes, mientras Jonathan le daba su brazo para que ella lo tomará. Caminaron por el pasillo oscuro alejándose de la nave ubicada en el puerto interior del museo náutico, ella dio una última mirada a la nave antes de perder de vista. Al salir a la calle, se toparon con la sorpresa de que se encontraba lloviendo fuertemente, como era común en la ciudad, aunque no tanto en el verano.

Elizabeth abrió su sombrilla color celeste grisáceo pálido que se encontraba decorada con fines encajes para hacer juego con su vestido, cubrió su cabeza mientras su prometido miraba en todas direcciones antes de cruzar la transitada avenida hacia el carruaje que los esperaba frente a ellos. Mientras cruzaban, otro carruaje se detuvo delante de ellos y un hombre alto, mayor y regordete bajo primero, seguido de otra figura ligeramente más baja, iba a mirar al segundo hombre por un extraño presentimiento que tenía cuando Jonathan abrió la puerta del carruaje negro cubriendo su vista por completo.

-"Adelante, querida, sube"-

-"¿Eh...? si gracias"- subió al carruaje mientras intentaba tranquilizar el palpitar acelerado de su corazón, no se explicaba porque se encontraba en ese estado y por unos segundos cuando su prometido subió junto a ella y se sentó, con una pequeña media sonrisa melancólica, lo miró, convenciéndose a si misma de que era la emoción y los recuerdos de ver nuevamente la nave la que la tenían en ese estado en particular. Mientras el cochero, agitaba las cuerdas de los caballos para movilizarse a su destino próximo.

---

Algo había sucedido, y era importante; al bajar del carruaje en el que se encontraban, hubo un instante en el que sintió algo, Ruswell bajó primero, seguido de él, entonces observó detrás de ellos como se abría una compuerta y una mujer, subía al carruaje seguido de un hombre. Lo único que alcanzó a ver de aquella dama fue el sombrero de plumas con encajes. Una dama fina londinense, sin embargo, _algo..._

-"¿John, te encuentras bien?"- la pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-"Por supuesto"- susurró siguiendo al otro hombre hasta la entrada de aquel lugar; miró a su espalda como el coche partía mientras lo seguía con la mirada, aún un poco aturdido de la inexplicable sensación de "deja vú" que aturdía su mente.

-"¡Buenas tardes señor!"- Ruswell saludó al policía fuera de la entrada al puerto del museo náutico; el hombre solo se limitó a mover su brazo y dar una mirada confidencial –"¿se encuentra aquí el duque Hargreaves?"-

-"No señor, se acaba de retirar con su esposa"-

-"Mala suerte, ahora si me permite... quisiera inspeccionar la nave"- John se acercó con una mirada impacienta y haciendo uso de su autoridad, intentó pasar junto al guardia en el lugar, pero fue sorprendido cuando un brazo se puso en medio de él y la entrada. -"Lo lamento, señor Smith, pero el paso está restringido"-

-"¿Así...?"- susurró mientras miraba al muchacho con seriedad –"¿Haz notado que soy una autoridad a tu persona y que tengo más poder que los aquí presentes?"- en realidad una autoridad mayor a él era Ruswell, pero nadie tenía que saberlo no. –"Ahora, si no me dejas pasar... a inspeccionar la nave de la cuál corren los rumores..."- intentó nuevamente abrirse paso por un lado del muchacho, pero una vez más fue detenido.

-"Lo siento, en serio señor, pero tengo una orden estricta que solo el señor Hargreaves puede retirar..."-

-"¿Solo él...?"- una idea empezaba a maquinarse lentamente en su cabeza –"¿por alguna casualidad sabe dónde puedo encontrar a lord Hargreaves?"- movió su mano a un lado mostrando una fingida poco importancia al hecho de que no podría ver su amada nave en ese instante.

-"Lord Hargreaves, se acaba de retirar, señor... tiene una cena a las tres de la tarde en el centro de Londres..."-

-"Ah... interesante"- una sonrisa triunfadora se cruzó en su boca, tomando de un brazo a Ruswell se dio la vuelta –"me parece que tendremos un almuerzo al que asistir"- susurró confidente de si mismo.

-"¿¡John, pero qué!?"- el pobre hombre no puedo decir más porque inesperadamente y en casi segundos, John los subió al carruaje y los llevó al centro de la ciudad de Londres.

---

La noche caía con una belleza magistral sobre la ciudad, mientras el magnificó Bing Beng daba las ocho de la noche en punto. Elizabeth se encontraba en su habitación, en la casa victoriana en la cuál vivía, dando los últimos toques que necesitaba a su decorado peinado; llevaba un semi moño recogido en una media coleta con bucles dorados que caían sobre toda su espalda. Mientras sus hombros quedaban al descubierto por el escote del vestido adornado con encajes no arrugados hechos de seda fina y transparente. El vestido que llevaba no era de cuello alto en la espalda, como era usualmente conocido en la moda victoriana; sino era descubierto en los hombros con suaves encajes y arrugados que decoraban la espalda, el trasero y también el borde inferior de la falda del vestido; tenía un color crema claro que contrastaba elegantemente con el color de ojos y cabello de Elizabeth. Mirándose en el espejo, la joven mujer buscaba algo que adornara su cuello, pero en vano había buscado toda la noche para encontrar que ninguna joya que poseía la satisfacía por completo.

_Excepto..._ Movió su cabeza ante la leve posibilidad, habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que había usado aquel objeto; miró su cuello una vez más, necesitaba algo que decorará a la perfección. Detallista como se había vuelta en aquella época, sabía que al llegar a la cena con los amigos de su prometido, debía tener el mejor porte posible; aunque eso le desagradaba profundamente. Frustrada al escuchar el sonido del timbre de su casa que anunciaba la llegada de Jonathan para encaminarse a la fiesta; se acercó con una mano temblorosa a su lugar secreto detrás del librero que tenía en una esquina de su habitación.

Tomando un libro entre sus manos y como por arte de magia, el gran librero se movió a un lado, dejando a la vista de la joven mujer un bello y muy bien elaborado _**"lugar secreto"**_ donde había una colección de mapas, vestidos, ropajes, pañuelos, dagas, pistolas, sombreros... y en el centro, junto a una _vieja brújula negra_, un precioso collar hecho de perlas adorado con un zafiro azulado como el mar más profundo, una joya única en su especíe.

Sin mirar a la brújula o alguno de los objetos que ocultaba en aquel cuarto secreto, tomó el collar y cerró la compuerta con fuerza. Sin mirar a su reflejo, se colocó el collar para después tomar los guantes y colocarlos sobre sus manos; rápidamente, como si quisiera ignorar el hecho de que llevaba aquel collar en el cuello, saliendo se su habitación, bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con su prometido. Con una suave sonrisa lo recibió mientras el hombre tomaba su mano enguantada y la besaba elegantemente. Pocos minutos después se encaminaro al carruaje oscuro que los esperaba a la salida; una de sus sirvientas la despidió animosamente mientras Elizabeth subía al carruaje teniendo cuidado de no manchar con las calles enlodadas su elegante vestido. No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar de la fiesta, organizada por supuesto en una de las casas más ricas e importantes de la sociedad londinense en el centro de la ciudad. En aquel punto de su vida, Elizabeth estaba acostumbrada a tal magnitud de elegancia, joyas y _vanidad._

Aunque en el fondo de su ser, podía sentir el grave palpitar de su corazón buscando una salida a tanta apariencia, búscando la libertad que al parecer había perdido años atrás; mientras entraban, saludo con finura a todos los presentes, mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas, no necesariamente tenía que estar feliz para aparentar que lo estaba. Junto a su prometido se sentaron en una mesa reservada para un grupo variado de nobles y empresarios, extrañamente notó que había dos sillas más en la mesa, usualmente eran solo un grupo de seis, pero al parecer tendría dos invitados nuevos.

Durante las próximas horas, paso conversando detalles vanos con las esposas e hijas de los amigos de Jonathan, mientras su cabeza daba vueltas del aburrimiento. Siempre presente estaban las conversaciones sobre vestidos, moda, viajes a Paris y sobre todo los hijos. A lo que una dama encantadora de cabello rubio platinado y piel pálida, miró a Elizabeth y gratificó una pregunta que hizo que se atorará con el vino que se encontraba tomando en esos instantes.

-"¿Disculpe...?"- murmuró nerviosa mientras trataba que el aire regresará a sus pulmones.

-"Vamos, querida, no seas molesta, de seguro que quieres hijos, ¿no es así?"- sonrió la dama con clase, mientras pasaba su mano bajo el mentón -"Jonathan Hargreaves es un hombre de importancia en la sociedad londinense, como bien sabes es nuestro deber como esposas, ofrecerles un heredero a nuestros maridos..."- el tinte de voz en la mujer comenzaba a fastidiar a Elizabeth.

-"Por supuesto que lo sé, Condesa de Manchester, pero no ha notado que aún no estoy casada..."-

-"Querida, claro que lo sabemos, pero debemos recordarte tus... deberes, después de todo la posición de una mujer está basada en cuantos hijos pueda ofrecer a su espo..."- la mujer no pudo terminar su "grata" conversación porque Elizabeth dió media vuelta y excusándose se retiró para ir a los "baños", cuando hubo desaparecido de la vista de las mujeres, apretó su mano contra su pecho, tratando de tranquilizar el ardor constante en su corazón además del vació en su vientre. ¿Un hijo?, no había pensando en aquellas posibilidades, su cabeza daba vueltas mientras deslizaba su mano a su vientre... _¿un hijo?..._ unos segundos, su pecho se llenó de un dolor indescriptible, mientras luchaba por no dejar que las lágrimas la consumieran.

_¿Un hijo?..._

Tardó varios minutos en regresar a la mesa y para cuando lo hizó todas las damas que habían estado sentadas en la misma, se había retirado, lo más probable era que estuvieran bailando con sus esposos o pretendientes, como era normal, aliviada de encontrarse sola, empezó a disfrutar del recientemente servido champagne, mientras daba ligeros y cortos sorbos a la bebida. Estaba anonadada en sus propios pensamientos que la mano sorpresiva que se colocó en su hombro, la asustó unos instantes, y por reflejó estuvo a punto de buscar un arma en su cintura, para no encontrar nada. Respirando profundamente, miró a sus prometido a los ojos, para sonreírle discretamente, mientras su corazón acelerado se calmaba. Era una noche con muchas inquietudes en su pecho.

Educdamente como Jonathan Hargreaves usualmente era, el hombre tomó su mano y la beso, mientras le informaba que en la tarde había conocido a un "investigador de lo más peculiar" interesado en ciertos asuntos ciéntificos, sociales y políticos de los Hargreaves, y que en ese momento acaba de llegar a la fiesta junto con el capitán de la policia londinense, sonriendo de medio lado, sin mirar detrás de ella, espero que su prometido los introdujera como era costumbre.

-"Señor Smith"- al escuchar el nombre Elizabeth sintió un miedo inexplicable, mientras comenzaba a mover su cabeza en dirección a aquel hombre –"Señor Smith, permítame presentarle a mi prometida, **Elizabeth Dashwood**"- dicho esto Elizabeth dio la vuelta también parte de su torax para mirar al caballero que su prometido le estaba presentando, pero el mundo se detruvo en aquellos segundos, mientras el aire dejaba sus pulmones. Abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa ante el atónito hombre que la miraba por igual, contuvo la respiración que le quedaba unos segundos mientras el corazón palpitante le decía que el hombre frente a ella, no era otro que... _**Jack Sparrow.**_

_-_

_-_

**"Apariencias"**

_Continúa..._

* * *

_Notas: _¡Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi historia!. Espero que la estén disfrutando; el encuentro finalmente ha dado paso. ¿qué sucederá?, espero que continué leyendo esta pequeña contribución al fandom de piratas del Caribe y a nuestra bien amada pareja de sparrabeth. Muchas gracias por leerme y espero me dejen un comentario o review. ¡Nos vemos!

Atentamente:  
_Lady Padme Naberrie._

**Disclaimer:** Piratas del Caribe, Jack Sparrow y Elizabeth Swann pertenecen a Disney y sus derechos reservados. Esta historia no tiene fin de lucro, tan solo es por entretenimiento.


End file.
